A Final Destination
by Calabazas
Summary: What would happen if Death could be beaten, well Reid Oliver was going to find out. Reid races to save the people of oakdale from an invisable demon. Inspired by Final Destination!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I have had the biggest obsession with final destination recently so this little story was the result!

I don't know if I will actually continue or not, so drop me a review if you're actually interested in it. Yes I know it's short.

And this wasn't looked over by anyone so all mistakes are my own!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Destination, or ATWT.

Please Read and Review!

"I can't believe I actually agreed to come on this crazy trip." Reid Oliver was not happy, his boyfriend had somehow convinced him to take a train to Bay City, 'fun' he called it. This left him in a car with the two youngest Snyder children. Luke had been called away for some last minute foundation business and he said he would meet him at the train station. This left Reid in charge of picking up the kids from the farm. Lily and Holden had left for the train a half an hour earlier so they could buy the tickets, and finalize everything. Reid could only scoff; it wasn't like train tickets from Okahell to Bay City were that hot a commodity.

"Uncle Reid aren't you excited for the trip?" Ethan said innocently. The kid was practically jumping out of his seat. Reid glanced into the rearview mirror and chuckled; the kid was so much like his older brother.

"Ethan, of course he is. Reid loves going on trips with us. Don't you Reid?" glancing to the passenger seat Reid raised an eyebrow at the youngest Snyder girl. "Of course, but only when it's with you two." Reid said slowly. It was true; the two children were probably his favorite people in the Snyder family. He also enjoyed the two oldest Snyders one for her witty banter and the other for her amazing culinary skills. He could practically smell the food she has sent with him to take on the trip.

Hearing a giggle from the back seat he turned to face the road and sighed, "and what are you laughing at you little rugrat?"

"Uncle Reid, what about Luke? You like 'em when Luke comes too!"

Giving a small smile Reid glanced to him lap. Yes he definitely enjoyed having the doe eyed Snyder around, on trips or just around, and it still surprise him how well he fell into the whole relationship thing. He and Luke had been together for nearly a year, and Reid was still as in love with him as he was the day Luke had dragged him to this backwards town.

"Yeah I suppose I enjoy trips with Luke too." Reid rolled his eyes and tightened his hands on the steering wheel. He knew they were nearing the train station and he had to prepare himself to deal with Lily Snyder, Luke's over bearing mother. They still didn't get along, and Reid chuckled. Maybe if she stopped trying to change him things would be alright. Lily didn't appreciate his sarcastic nature; she didn't see what her sweet son could possibly see in the big bad doctor.

"We're here, we're here!" Ethan bellowed from the back seat, Reid also felt Natalie bouncing in the passenger seat.

Chuckling Reid tuned left into the parking lot and then parked his silver car.

Throwing off their seatbelts Natalie and Ethan practically jumped from the car before it stopped. Turning off the vehical Reid leaned back against the headrest he rubbed his eyes and groaned. He had pulled a 16 hour shift at the hospital and he was exhausted, but he had promised Luke he would come, so here he was.

"Hey, you tired?" Hearing the voice of his boyfriend Reid smiled and opened his eyes. "Yeah, I had a long shift at the hospital, but you thought it would be a grand idea to have a get together with your family." Sighing Luke crossed his arms over his chest, but leaned down and gave him a kiss through the window. "Well you can sleep on the train" Luke exclaimed and then started wondering towards the train station. Grinning Reid got out of the car, and grabbed the basket of food from back seat. Sighing he started walking to the train station.

The neurosurgeon had made it half way to the station when a gust of wind almost knocked him to the ground. Reid turned to where the wind had come from, but didn't see anything. Reid narrowed his eyes and shivered. Where did that wind come from? The trees stayed perfectly still as if the wind hadn't existed. Hearing a loud shout from the station Reid turned back towards the building, but as he turned around he saw a flutter and felt something hitting his face. Reid swatted the bird away from his face dropping the picnic basket in the process. Reid cursed when he saw that some of the food had spilled out from the brown basket. Looking up at the bird he cursed as it soared into the sky. "Fucking bird." Well that that was strange. Shaking his head the neurosurgeon picked up the basket and continued his trek to his boyfriend at a slower pace, checking the content of the basket. Most of the food had gotten away from the accident, but the pie had not it was ruined. Once more Reid cursed his luck.

Reid shouted ahead of him to the people standing on the platform.

"Did you see that bird? The stupid thing was trying to take out an eye."

Lily, who was standing with a group of random people from Oakdale, gave Reid a strange look when she heard his exclamation. "What bird Reid?"

"The bird that just attacked my face." Reid said with raised eyebrows. Was Luke's mother blind? Hadn't she seen the giant black bird? Well this was Luke's mother; she was the queen of being blind.

"Reid we saw you look of into the distance, and then drop the basket, but other than that you just walked over here." Lilly explained slowly as if she was afraid he wouldn't understand. Giving her a strange look he handed her the basket. Obviously she really was blind, or just had selective sight. She sees everything he does wrong.

Reid shrugged and stalked off towards his boyfriend. Seeing Luke talking to Casey Reid leaned against the side of the building and waited until they were finished. Taking this time to observe his boyfriend, Reid had to smile. Luke was smiling and laughing with his friend and it made Reid fall even more in love with him. They had been together for a while, but Luke still made Reid's heart beat fast. The neurosurgeon couldn't believe that this wonderful person actually wanted to be with him.

Seeing Casey pat Luke's shoulder and walk off Reid walked over to his boyfriend. Reid gripped Luke's shoulders and squeezed them affectionately. "I think your mother likes me less and less every day. She just completely ignored the fact I was attacked by a flea ridden bird."

Glancing over his shoulder Luke gave a small smile. "I'm sure that's not true. She probably didn't see it." Seeing Reid raise an eyebrow Luke continued. "Reid just ig….." Luke was interrupted by a small body latching itself onto his legs. Looking down he found his younger brother. "Luke! Can I sit next to you and Uncle Reid on the train? Mom says I can!" Luke gave Reid a questioning look to which Reid answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "Of course you can buddy." With a shout of joy Ethan ran back towards his mother.

"That kid has you wrapped around his finger." Reid said humorously watching the boy run off, but when he didn't get a response he glanced back at the blonde haired man. The younger man was staring of into the distance.

"Hey Luke, hey?"

Shaking his head Luke turned back toward his boyfriend. "Hmm?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Luke answered with a wave of his hands.

Reid shook his head, and then rubbed his hand together. Hearing a crash to their left Luke and Reid both jumped at the sound. Looking over they realized that a shelf holding a potted plant had fallen down. The tiled floor of the train station was covered with soil and pieces of a colorful planter. "Well that was dangerous, it could have killed someone."

Leaning down Reid reached for Luke's messenger bag lifting it up, he heard a rip and watched the bag fall back to the ground. "Shit!" Reaching down to grip the smaller strap he lifted the bag off the ground. "Why does this keep happening me?"

Looking back at Luke Reid found a deep frown on his face. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Before Luke could answer however Reid's pager started beeping. Checking the small device Reid sighed, and looking up gave an apologetic look to Luke. "Luke." Looking down he continued, "It's a head trauma…"

Sighing Luke said, "Just go Reid."

"I'm sorry."

Luke turned away from Reid and looked towards the train. Reid glanced at the train too and saw a shadow pass over the silver medal.

Luke turned back towards Reid with a worried look on his face. Reid raised his free hand and cupped Luke's cheek

"We are now boarding for the train to Bay City," the conductor shouted from the open door on the train. "Have your tickets ready as you enter."

Leaning forward Reid gave Luke a kiss on the lips. Luke closed his eyes and responded to the kiss. Reid Pulled away slowly and watched Luke's face form a small smile. Opening his eyes Luke's smile widened when he found Reid watching him. Leaning forward Luke grabbed the messenger bag from Reid's hands. Luke gave Reid a small peck on the lips and then twirled around and started walking towards the train.

Reid watched as the passengers boarded the train, Katie, who waved at him and hank who gave him a small scowl. Lily and Holden went next they both gave him puzzling looks. Shaking his head at them Reid pointed to his pager. Lily and Holden both nodded their heads in understanding. Behind them Ethan and Natalie both pouted and turned away, great now the kids were mad at him. Luke was the last Snyder to enter the train, winking he gave Reid a small smile and mouthed 'I love you', giving Luke a grin in return he mouthed his own 'I love you too'. It was good to know Luke wasn't too mad at him. Casey and his girlfriend Ali were the last of the people he knew to enter the train, they were staring at each other, and the conductor had to shout to get their attention. Casey handed over two tickets and went back to staring at Ali. Shaking his head at the two Reid scoffed; he really hoped he didn't act like that.

Reid felt like he needed to watch the train leave. Leaning against the wall Reid felt the wind stir up again. The sign hanging above him was swinging and hitting the wall, the banging echoed all around him. Reid looked at the sign with narrowed eyes. The wood around the medal clips began to splinter. Reid heard the crackling and jumped out from beneath the sign just as it fell to the ground. Reid's eyes widened at the sign.

Hearing the commotion the people still waiting to get on the train glanced over to Reid, but they soon lost interest and began to talk amongst themselves again. Reid blinked his eyes and looked at the wood that had almost hit him. The once long sign was now cracked and a small chunk had fallen right in front of Reid, the number 180 showed in big red numbers. Picking it Reid glanced around. Gripping the wooden piece in his hand glanced toward the train again, and found Luke looking out with a questioning look on his face. Raising his hand in dismissal, Reid silently told Luke it was nothing.

Once everyone had boarded the train, it pulled away from the station and Reid watched it head towards Bay City. Glancing again at the small piece of wood in his hand he gripped it and turned towards his car glancing to the wall he had just leaned against he found a large mural of a train painted onto the side of the building, the sun reflected off it and made it look like it was on fire. Reid shivered again; it made him uneasy, like a strange omen.

Hearing a loud sound behind him he turned around just as the train jumped off the tracks, flipped a few time and then exploded.

"Oh my god! Luke!"

The small piece of wood fell out of his hands into the green grass.

Ok well let me know what you think and if I should continue!

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Helllloooo are there any reviewer out there? If there are I would love some lovely reviews!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Final Destination or ATWT

* * *

><p>Reid gripped Luke's shoulders and squeezed them affectionately. "I think your mother likes me less and less every day. She just completely ignored the fact I was attacked by a flea ridden bird."<p>

Reid felt Luke shudder under his hands, "Hey Luke, are you alright?" Turning Luke around Reid saw that he was panting. Luke's eyes shifted in panic.

"Reid, I just, it was terrible. The train crashed, and they all died. I died!" Luke's said breathlessly. Reid cupped Luke face. "Hey what are you talking about, nothing happened. Your brain is probably playing tricks on you."

Hearing little footsteps Reid looked down as Ethan wrapped his arms around Luke's legs. Luke stiffened even more and lurched backwards knocking his confused brother to the ground.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Ethan's eyes were as round as saucer and his bottom lip was trembling. Reid bent down and lifted the small boy off the ground. "Hey buddy Luke's just having a problem, why don't you go back with your sister." Giving a skeptical look at his older brother Ethan slinked back to Natalie.

Hearing Luke muttering under his breath, Reid gripped his wrist and pulled him close. "Luke what's wrong."

"The pot it's going to fall." Luke said pointing towards one of the potted plants, and as he said this the plant fell to the ground with a crash. Reid's eyes widened and he glanced to Luke in shock. Some of the people around them who had heard Luke's forewarning looked at Luke with shock that he knew that the pot was going to fall.

"Luke how did you-" Luke ignored Reid and reached down to grab the brown messenger bag, the strap tore and it fell to the ground. "Oh my god, oh my god." Throwing himself towards Reid, Luke began having a panic attack. "Reid don't let them get on the train, it's going to crash, Reid the train will fucking crash!"

Bystanders watching Luke's outburst began to talk amongst each other. A dark haired man stepped forward sneered at Luke, "so Snyder you finally gone insane?" Glaring at the insolent man Reid sneered back. "How about you just back off."

"Reid I swear, the train will crash. If you need proof, your beeper is going to go off, I swear Reid I am not crazy." Luke looked at the other people. "Please, do not get on that train!"

The shrill beeping of pager broke the silence. Reid glanced at the small device strapped to his belt.

Feeling Luke grip his forearm he glanced back at the younger man and looked into his brown eyes.

"Please Reid; I need you to believe me." Luke large brown eyes beg to Reid. Seeing sincerity in his boyfriend eyes Reid slowly nodded, "I do believe you Luke."

"We are now boarding for the train to Bay City," the conductor shouted from the open door on the train. "Have your tickets ready as you enter."

Turning to the other people Luke shouted, "Please don't". Rushing towards the doors to the train Luke used his body to block the passage. "Don't get on this train, if you get on the train you're all going to die!"

Looking around Reid found Luke's family staring at him nervously, his mother moved forward and raised her hand in a calming gesture.

"Please Luke, Baby, calm down. Nothing's going to happen to the train. Baby just calm down." Luke glanced at his mother, and gave a humorless laugh. "Why won't you believe me, this train is going to crash!"

Two men wearing security uniforms came from the building and made to grab Luke, but the panicked man dodged their hold and jumped into the crowd of people. Two of the men in the crowed made to grab him, but Luke punched one in the face, causing his nose to start bleeding, and pushed the other to the ground.

The security guards caught up with Luke and grabbed him around the chest. Dragging Luke away from the train the conductor finally began letting people on the train. "No please, no!" Luke shouted reaching out towards the train. The two men dragged Luke into the building, they were followed by Reid, who went straight to Luke's side and sat on the bench beside Luke. Luke's parents, who wore matching concerned expressions, followed Reid. Feeling Reid sit next to him Luke gripped Reid shirt, "please Reid, stop the train". Reid shook his head, "I can't Luke, the trains already left, and there is nothing I can do."

"Reid? Mom, dad where are the kids? Please don't let them go!"

Lily lowered her eyebrows and answered her son. "They're just outside Luke, There not going on the train, don't worry."

The door slammed open and the man with the nosebleed rushed in his dark hair was ruffled and his face covered in blood. The white shirt he wore had stains down the front; his blue jeans luckily were spared. His dark eyes framed by his pale skin were narrowed in Luke's direction.

"Damn Snyder, you made me miss the train." Glancing at the security guard he sneered. "Did they tell you that he's an alcoholic? He's probably just taken up the habit again, I mean who wouldn't if they had to live with the knowledge that they like to take it up the ass."

All the people in the room narrowed their eyes at what the man said.

Reid moved to defend Luke, but just as he opened his mouth he heard an explosion from outside and then screaming. Everyone in the room moved towards the door and looked out. The sight that met them was a burning train.

No one could take their eyes off the wreckage. Luke moved farther out of the room and stood right on the edge of the platform.

"Mom."

"Mommy."

Lilly turned towards her children, as the jumped into her arms. "Oh my babies!"

The other people who were working at the train station hearing the commotion started coming out to see the commotion. People looked on horrified as the train continued to blaze.

"Has someone called the police?" One of the guards shouted. Hearing many sounds of yeses the two guards took off towards the blazing train.

Reid finally tearing his eyes from the train looked at Luke whose eyes hadn't left the burning mass of metal.

Glancing at the crash again Reid made a decision. "Luke I need to go help with the wreck." Getting a small nod from Luke, Reid leaned forward and turned Luke's face towards him. Looking into Luke's watery eyes Reid leaned forward and gave Luke a kiss. "It'll be ok, we'll figure this out."

Taking hold of Luke's hand Reid gave it a squeeze and then lifted it to his lips and gave it a small kiss.

Luke tried to smile at Reid, but it came out as a choked sob. Reid dropped the hand held against his lips and rushed towards the small truck preparing to head out to the wreckage.

Luke put a hand to his mouth and the tears fell.

* * *

><p>You should totally review considering they would really make me happy!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for your reviews, I love them!

Alright, I'm sorry that my grammar is not the best, but I try. If anyone would like to read over my story and try and catch the mistakes I am all for taking the help!

Ok well here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Destination or ATWT.

* * *

><p>"Luke still hasn't come out of his room? Holden I'm starting to get worried." Lily sat down heavily on the couch next to her ex-husband. The dark haired male who had been staring at the ceiling rolled his neck to glance at the elegant looking woman. Sighing Holden went back to his previous activity.<p>

Lily leaned forward and put her elbows on her knees and gently rubbed her temples. Closing her brown eyes all she could picture was the inferno from the previous day.

"Mom," a small voice whispered from the doorway. Lily glances to her right and found Holden observing her. "Mommy?"

Glancing over her shoulder she tried to smile at her youngest son. Lily was finding it hard to smile, what with the entire thing that happened. Her oldest son had locked himself into his old room and wouldn't open the door for anyone, not even Reid.

Reid had shown up at the farm a few hours after the train accident. He had been at the hospital operating on the passengers, who were not killed instantly, but he was not able to save any of them and it had hit him hard. Lily had never been an observant person, but even she could see the pain on his face when he had knocked on the front door. The pain only deepened when Luke had refused to see him. This was the first time since meeting the arrogant surgeon that Lily had felt sorry for her son's lover.

"Yeah Honey." Lily whispered to the small boy. She gestured him over and the little boy accepting the offer ran to the couch and threw himself between his parents. Glancing at both his parents the little boy asked the question that everyone was afraid to say, "Mommy, how did Luke know about the train."

When he didn't receive an answer the small boy glanced between his parents again. Lily's eyes closed as if she was in pain and Holden sighed and put his face in his hands.

"We don't know, but we intend to find out."

* * *

><p>Reid pulled the surgical mask off his forehead, and threw it onto his desk sighing he slumped into the chair behind his desk. The red haired surgeon shifted through the stack of papers stacked on the corner of his desk. He had just finished a 14 hour surgery on a random resident of Oakdale; this was on top of the patients from the train, thinking of the train he cursed. Laying the papers back on the desk Reid turned to the laptop computer. Pushing the power button Reid let his mind wonder to medical school, where strangely enough they had done a whole lesson on people who had shown psychic tendencies when faced with a traumatic experience. At the time Reid had scoffed idea when he had been presented with it, but now given the circumstances he had no choice to think that premonitions exist. Seeing the desktop pop up he looked at the small clock and calendar in the corner. Doing the math in his head Reid realized he had been awake for nearly 2 days. Ignoring his heavy eyes he started his research on the computer, after going through link after link he finally found one that gave him actual information. He found an old newspaper clipping about a girl from New York who had a premonition about a large pileup on route 23. Reaching the end of the article, Reid clicked on a link labeled 'what happened after?', and it took him to another page. Reid's eyes widened when he found a picture of a body covered in blood. His interest piqued Reid felt compelled to Read the article under the picture.<p>

_When young Kimberly Corman, of New York, preconizes a car pileup she managed to save a small number of individuals (Kimberly Corman, Officer Thomas Burke, Rory Peters, Kat Jennings, Eugene Dix, Nora Carpenter, Tim Carpenter, Evan Lewis, Isabella Hudson), but before the saved could celebrate their fortune, however one of them mysteriously dies. The young lottery winner, Evan Lewis was the first to mysteriously die. After his home caught fire he had successfully made it down the fire escape, but ironically the latter he had just used to make his escape fell and stabbed him through his eye sockets. The manner in which Lewis died was first thought of as a horrendous accident, but as the other survivors too died in what looks like accidents it became clear that they were no coincidences. Not a day after the young millionaire's death, a teenage boy Tim Carpenter (also saved from the crash) is killed by a falling pane of glass. Nora, Tim's mother, another saved by the premonition was the next to die; she was decapitated by an elevator. Kat Jennings was the next survivor to die, when the car she was driving (carrying two other survivors, and a survivor from flight 180) is forces off the road Kat is trapped inside the car. Eugene Dix's lung is punctured by a pipe and he is rushed to hospital, where he and Clear Rivers (the flight 180 survivor) later die when his hospital room explodes because of leaking gas. Another pipe is propelled through Kat's seat but she is spared as she moved her head split seconds before it stabs through, but ironically Kat is then killed when a firefighter accidentally sets off the airbag in her car with the Jaws of Life, knocking her head into the sharp pipe protruding from her headrest. Feet away news van explodes and a chunk of barbed wire fence rockets through the air and kills Rory Peters. The investigation concluded that the news van exploded because of a lit cigarette, also ironically it was Kat Jennings's cigarette. Isabella (also another survivor), who was at the same hospital where Rivers and Dix died, gave birth, and Kimberly Corman and Officer Thomas Burke arrive soon after. The incidents that happen after are confusing at best. People who witnessed the incident say that Corman drives an ambulance into a lake and is saved by Officer Burke. She was later revived. She, Burk and Isabella are the only known survivors. Soon after the happenings Corman and Burke disappeared, leaving without comment. Isabella is unaware of any of the mentioned. When Corman and Burke disappeared it took all hope that we could ever understand why any of the above happened. Maybe in the future we can have a better understanding._

-**Dr. Thomas Gray**

Running his hand through his auburn hair Reid hit the print button and printed the information on the page. Seeing another link on the bottom of the page labeled 'History of premonition', Reid clicked on it.

Glancing through the list Reid's eyes narrowed. There were pages and pages of findings of premonitions, some involving well-known figures. Lincoln's assassination, Martin Luther King's assassination, even as far back as ancient Egypt, Reid was shocked. Hitting the print button once again, Reid found the home screen and wrote down the name of the person who had written the article and his information, he would call him later. The Doctor may be able to help them.

Grabbing his clothes from his small closet Reid went to the restroom to change into his jeans and black button up shirt. Once Reid was changed he picked up the papers he had just printed off and headed for the farm.

Jumping into his car Reid raced to the farm, where he knew Lily and Holden were staying despite being divorced, oh the lives of Oakdalians. Reid shook his head in false humor. Looking back at the road Reid stared to chew on his lower lip. Now that he had nothing to do, Reid couldn't stop his thoughts from wondering to Luke. After the accident Luke had locked himself in his room and refused to come out no matter how much he or his family begged. Reid frowned deeply. He blamed himself for not being able to save the entire train. Reid tried to explain to the blonde haired man that it wasn't his fault, but he wouldn't hear any of it. He keeps insisting that if he would have tried harder he could have saved them. Sighing Reid used his right hand to rub his face. A shrill ringing sound broke the silence causing Reid to jump. Using the hand that was just rubbing his face he blindly reached over and snagged the phone, looking down to the screen he found a text from Katie

**Hey Reid, can you take Jacob tonight?**

Glancing back up to road Reid saw a dark shape standing in the road, swerving he dodged the shape, glancing in his rearview mirror he found the street empty shaking his head he continued his journey to the farm. He really was tired. The sleep deprivation was finally getting to him, add the stress of the situation and you had yourself a winning combination. Pulling into the drive way Reid looked at the information he had collected, he would talk to Luke's parents second, and he would try and coax Luke out of his room first. Maybe try and get him to go out. Hearing his phone ring again, Reid looked down to find another text from Katie. Maybe Luke wouldn't mind just babysitting, the little bundle of energy Jacob could keep anyone busy, and it was a plus that Luke adored kids.

**So…. Can you? Please Reid?**

Smiling he texted back a quick reply

**Sure no problem. What time?**

**Around 5. Is that ok?**

Looking at his watch he found that it was nearing 3, nodding his head with a grin he texted back in his usual snarky manner.

**Well darn goldilocks you could've given me more notice…. But sure I'll take the kid**.

Getting a quick reply of gratitude Reid shut his phone. Making his way to the door Reid knocked heavily on the brown wood. Hearing a scuffle on the other side Reid stepped back as the door opened revealing Lily and her tired eyes.

"Reid hello, come in."

Stepping through the door way Reid shrugged of Lily's hand that was guiding him towards the small chair nestled by the couch.

"I'm gonna go check on Luke. Has he been out of the room at all since I was here yesterday?" Seeing both Holden and Lily shake their heads Reid Scowled, Luke Snyder was infuriating. Why couldn't he just listen to everyone when they tell him it wasn't his fault? Sighing he remembered a time when he promised to try and wean Luke out of that bad habit, obviously it hasn't worked.

"Uncle Reid!" Feeling Ethan tug on his sleeve Reid turned to the small boy and gave a small smile.

"What's up Rug rat?"

"Have you come to make Luke stop being sad? I don't like it when Luke gets sad!" Ethan's small lip started to quiver and tears sprung to his eyes. Putting a hand on Ethan's shoulder he gave a small squeeze. "I'm gonna do my best."

Turning towards the stairs Reid stomped towards Luke's old room. Knocking and then turning the door knob he was not surprised to find it was locked, "hey Snyder, I just came to tell you I found some information that you may want to know." Hearing silence Reid whispered through the door, "please  
>Luke, just come down stairs, you're scaring your parents, your brother and sisters." With a pause he sighed and whispered more quietly, "And you're scaring me too." Waiting for a response, and once again encountering silence, he turned from the door and trudged back down the stairs with a sunken heart. He was met with the questioning stares of Lily and Holden as well as Ethan Natalie and Faith. Shaking his head he dropped down into the chair Lily tried to get him to sit in before.<p>

Glancing at the papers in his hand he decided to at least share the information with the two worried parents if Luke wasn't interested in hearing it. Luke would come out eventually and when he did Reid would be here to tell him everything. Reid knew that Luke needed time to grieve and he would give him time, a healthy amount of time.

"I found some information; I find it kind of fits our situation to a fault, I thought you'd like to read it." Reid handed the paper to Holden and then wrung his hands as Holden began to Recited the information out loud. Glancing back at the two sitting on the couch he gestured to the three standing behind the sofa. "If you're going to read it out loud I'd say you should make the kiddies leave the room," at his statement Lily narrows her eyes.

"And why should we do that Dr. Oliver, they deserve to know what's going on just as much as we do."

Scoffing Reid scowled, " Oh yes I'm sure what's written on that paper is just what they want to hear, it's not a pleasant read miss Walsh. In my own opinion I don't think young children should be present when you recite it, but your right, I'm only a genius."

Holden, hearing the start of an argument, had ushered the children out of the room. He had read ahead and agreed with Reid. The contents of the page were not for the faint of heart.

Leaving the children in the other living room Holden returned and closed the door glancing at his ex-wife he found her pointing her finger at Reid with a deep frown. "Why my sweet Luke picked an obnoxious pig headed person like you I'll never know!"

Reid and Holden were both about to resort when they heard a loud shout from the stair. "Mom!"

All three glanced towards the stair and found Luke at the foot of them, and he looked terrible. His eyes were red, like he hadn't slept a wink and had been crying. He also had a days' worth of stubble on his face. Reid kind of found that hot, but with the red eyes and black bags it was kind of over shadowed. Luke was even still wearing the same clothes as the day of the train accident. The jeans were wrinkled, and the t shirt was stretched out. In a nut shell Luke looked like shit.

Jumping off of the sofa Lily rushed towards her son. Luke blocked her and stared hard at Reid. "So you said you had information? What is it?" Luke's brown eyes watered, "please tell me I'm not going crazy."

Trying to lighten the mood Reid grinned, "Luke if you haven't went crazy so far while living here I think you may have escaped the crazy initiation, but we may have to watch out for Ethan and Natalie, they can still catch it." Seeing Luke's lips turn into a small he strode over to where Luke stood and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Don't tell your mother this, but I think it may be too late for Faith. I'm pretty sure she's already a lost cause, caught whatever your mom has." This earned him a swat, and a chuckle from Luke. Smirking Reid grabbed Luke's hand and walked him to the chair pushing the ragged looking man in it, he sat on the hand rest and tightened his hold on lukes hand, linking their fingers together on his knee he used his thumb to rub Luke's unnaturally smooth knuckles.

"So is anyone going to tell me this information?" Luke looked from his parents to Reid. Gesturing his head towards Holden, Reid brought Luke's hand up to his mouth and kissed the knuckles. Blushing and grinning Luke turned to his father. Seeing he had Luke's attention Holden started reading the essay from the beginning.

_"When young Kimberly Corman, of New York, preconizes a car pileup she managed to save a small number of individuals….."_

* * *

><p>This chapter didn't come out exactly as I wanted it to, but you can still review or whatever!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

So I love the number of views this story is getting, but it would really make me happy to get some reviews! They make me really happppppyyyyyy… hmm ok!

And I also wanted to thank all those that have reviewed and added me to their alert list. Sorry I forgot to add this last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination or ATWT

* * *

><p>"so what you're telling me is I'm not the first to have a vision like this?" Luke's eyes held such hope Reid couldn't help but give him a small smile.<p>

"No, there have been documented visions dating back to ancient times."

Leaning forward from her position on the couch next to Holden Lily asked, "But what about the essay? All of those people that died? They couldn't have been coincidences!" Narrowing his eyes at her Reid sighed.

"And why couldn't they have been?"

Grabbing the computer Holden decided to enter the conversation. "Was there any more information?" Holden glanced up at Reid with a curious gaze. He had always liked Reid. The man may have been rough around the edges but he was always there to provide help. Plus he made Luke happy, and that mattered to Holden above all.

"yeah... I only looked at a few of them, but yeah I'm guessing there is." Holden glanced up in the corner of the paper he found the address and typed it into the address bar. Peaking over his shoulder Luke followed his movement with wide brown eyes.

Reading, out loud, the information from the main page Holden frowned.

"This site is dedicated to finding all paranormal visions. Dr. Gray has dedicated his professional career to finding and recording all visions." Holden finished reading the introduction page and glanced over his shoulder at Luke, "maybe we can talk to Dr. Gray."

Once again trying to lighten the mood Reid gave a humorless laugh and joked, " you gonna go kidnap him now?" Looking at the three other inhabitants of the room Reid grimaced when he found Lily glaring at him and Holden had his hand pressed over his eyes. Looking back at Luke he gave a small sigh of relief when he found Luke grinning at him. They had gotten to the point in their relationship where they could laugh at the circumstances of how Luke had gotten Reid to come to his hometown. Surprisingly it had taken Luke longer to accept than Reid; Luke could barely talk about it without feeling ashamed.

"Now Reid I would think you'd be over that little thing by now. Luke only did that to help Noah." Hearing lily say Noah's name Reid's grin slid off his face, he may be civil with Noah for Luke's sake but he still wasn't particularly fond of the dark haired man. Opening his mouth to give a witty resort Reid felt a warm hand wrap around his own. Following the arm to the body Reid found himself looking into large chocolate eyes.

"Mom, I don't think Reid meant anything by it." Holden trying to make peace between the two smiled at lily. "Lily, why don't you and I look through some of these links, and let Reid take Luke home?" Scowling at the idea of letting Luke leave when he was in such a state, but thinking of the prospects of being alone with Holden she had to smile. Turning towards her son she got up and walked over, leaning down she kissed his cheek, "Your dad's right baby, why don't you go out. Get your mind off of what happened, we'll call and let you known if we find anything." Standing up Holden walked to the chair containing Luke and patted him on the shoulder; turning to Reid he did the same. Gripping his wife's shoulders he guided her through the door. "Well have fun guys."

"So, we gonna do anything tonight, or do you have to work?"

"Nope I'm off at the hospital, but I do have some charity work." at this Luke raised an eyebrow. "what? Katie asked me to watch the kid tonight." laughing Luke pecked Reid on the cheek and excused himself to get freshened up before they left.

Picking up the papers left on the coffee table Reid Stacked them and then sat them back down. Hearing the door opened Reid glanced over his shoulder at the intruder, smiling when he found the Snyder's designated chef.

"Hello Reid." said the soft voice of the woman.

"Emma!"

Chuckling Emma walked to the sofa and sat down.

"what brings you to our little farm?"

Giving her a questioning look Reid spoke slowly, "didn't you hear about the train?"

Shaking her head she answered " oh yes I heard, it's just terrible! But I was so relieved that none of you were on the train when it happened."

"Did they tell you why they weren't on the train?" They had to have told Emma.

"They didn't say, but really to me it doesn't matter, as long as everyone is alright!"

Feeling strong hands land on his shoulders he smiled.

"Hey grandma."

"Oh Luke you final came out of your room, you were really starting to scare me." Emma's smile had grown when she looked at her grandson.

"yeah I did, sorry I worried you. But I think Reid and I are gonna go out tonight, I just have to clear my head."

Hearing this Reid looked at his watch, "yeah speaking of that, if we don't leave now were gonna be late." seeing Luke nod, Reid walked to stand by the door and waited, he knew Luke had to say good bye to his whole family. After hugging Emma Luke traveled into the other rooms to say Farewell to the rest of his family. After he had left the room, Emma turned to Reid and whispered, "please keep an eye on that boy, for some reason he's been very unhappy since the train accident. It's because Luke's always been a sensitive person. I guess he feels responsible."

Yeah Luke tended to blame himself for a lot of things.

Luke reentered the room and headed straight for the front door. "Come on Reid." Nodding to Emma Reid follows his boyfriend to his silver car. Strapping themselves in Reid pulled out of the driveway, and started in his way to his best friend. He and Luke rode in a comfortable silence, but once Reid had parked the car the silence was broken by Luke. "so what does Katie have to do tonight?"

Entering the building Reid shrugged and then verbally answered Luke as he walked to Katie's front door, "not sure, I think she said it has something to do with her sister or something." Reaching Katie's door he took the key out of his pocket and unlocked it. Opening the door he let Luke enter first and then walked in himself, but was stopped short when he ran into Luke. "what are y-" but seeing the sight in front of them his mouth went dry.

* * *

><p>Eww whats happened, and to who!<p>

Well please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Well I'm back! Sorry I was away, but it was only because I was writing my other story that you should so check it out!

It hasn't gotten any reviews (enter sad face) not sure why! Please read and review it, just like you should read and review this story!

Well on with the story

Disclaimer: Do not own Final Destination, or ATWT.

* * *

><p>"Jacob!"<p>

Luke rushed forward and grabbed the small boy who was lying on the ground. Snagging the knife out of the small boy's hands he set it on the counter. Looking around Luke searched the room for the baby's mother but saw her nowhere to be found.

Frowning he looked to Reid, "How did he get a knife?"

Shaking his head Reid answered "I don't know."

Reid walked farther into the room calling for Katie, "Goldilocks! Katie!"

Luke's heart started beating in his ears, where had Katie gone, she would never leave Jacob alone.

"Katie!" He joined in the search for the young mother.

Reid's pulse flared in his body and he suddenly had a bad feeling. Running towards the bed room he threw open the door but was once again met with a deserted space. Turning back to Luke he shook his head. Luke followed him into the room and looked around pointing to the door on the opposite wall.

"Maybe she's in the rest room?"

Reid hastily ran to the restroom door, and without knocking threw the wooded divider open. The door banged against the wall. Luke jumped when he heard a shrill yell coming from small bathroom.

"Reid!"

Looking in the room Luke found Katie, trying to cover herself with a towel. Looking away he blushed. Unlike Luke, Reid stared unfazed at the woman in front of him.

"Reid! Get out!" Pushing the door closed she slammed it in his face, and he turned around to look at Luke.

"Well she was a little mad."

Shaking his head Luke rocked the small boy in his arms.

A few moments later the door slowly opened reveling Katie now dressed. Reid pushed himself away from the wall he had casually been leaning on while waiting for the blond haired woman to join then in the bedroom.

"Ok guys, why did you just walk into the bathroom without knocking?" Her arms where crossed over her chest, she raised her eyebrow. She walked over to Luke taking her son from his arms, and rocked him.

Luke shook his head and leaned forward, "Well we walked in and Jacob was crawling around the living room with a knife!"

"Wait what?" She began to search the small toddler for any kind of injuries. Finding none she looked back to Luke with a furrowed brow, "Where was Henry?"

Luke shook his head and walked over near Reid, "Katie Henry wasn't out there."

Anger flashed in her blue eyes, A scowl found its way onto her normal cheerful face, "Henry just left Jacob like that, ugh- I knew he was irresponsible, but leaving Jacob!"

Reid couldn't help but smirk and shake his head, "Well this is Hank, and he probably had to hurry off to buy a new dress shirt."

Luke was the peace keeper he looked between the two and shook his head, "Katie you know Henry loves that kid, he wouldn't leave him alone unless he couldn't help it."

Nodding her head Katie calmed down and sighed, "Yeah your right Luke, but I wish he would have told me, I mean come on Jacobs only 2. You can't leave two year olds by themselves." Walking around her bed towards the bedside table she leaned over and gripped the small phone, "Well I'll call Henry and let him know how unhappy I am. I also don't think he'll be watching Jacob anytime soon."

As she dialed the phone Reid turned to Luke, but was interrupted by the shrill ringing of a telephone from the next room. Katie pulled the phone away from her ear and glanced at the screen, nope it wasn't her, had Henry left his phone? He may have left in a hurry, yeah that was it; that was why he left Jacob out of his play pen.

Putting the phone back on the receiver, she sighed.

"Well it looks like Hank forgot his phone. I have to say that was rather convenient for him."

Ignoring his insults Katie, still carrying Jacob, journeyed out of the room and into the living room. Looking around she searched for Henry's phone, finding nothing she glanced over her shoulder to the two men still in her room. "Could one of you call henry's phone for me?"

Of course it was Reid who answered, "Sure Katie let me just punch that right in here. I have it memorized from all the times I've called Hank just to chat." Hearing a small slap she saw Luke walking towards her now holding the phone, his hand poised to dial.

"What's the number Katie?" She rambled off a phone number and Luke punched it in the phone. A few seconds later the ringing began again, and the 3, Reid having joined them with a glare in Luke's direction, followed the shrill ringing. Walking into the kitchen they stopped right next to the island, looking down they saw a pair of brown loafer. Rushing around the island Katie gave a terrified scream, covering her mouth when small sobs escaped her. Luke looked away, shaking his head with his eyes tightly squeezed shut. But Reid, he could only stare in horrid fascination. There lying in front of them was the bloody body of Henry Coleman, with a long knife sticking out of his neck. Reid falling out of his stupor rushed forward and kneeled down, not caring if his clothes were covered in blood, and checked Henry's pulse. His shoulders slumped in relief when he found a small pulsation. Henry Coleman was alive, but barely.

Turning to the two people standing behind him he gave Luke a pointed look. "Luke give me the phone, and take Katie into another room."

Dialing 911 Reid stuck the phone between his shoulder and ear. He began working on Henry, maybe he could keep him alive long enough for the paramedics to get to Katie's house.

"911, what is your emergency."

"This is Doctor Reid Oliver, I have a man whose throat has been slit open by a knife and he's barely breathing, I believe his jugular has been cut."

"Ok well what you need to do is-." Reid cut her off with an angry growl.

"I know what I need to do! I told you I'm a doctor; just send an ambulance to 1980 pine street apartment 13. Now." The dispatcher quickly typed into her computer and conveyed back to Reid, "Sir an ambulance is on its way, I will stay on the line. Has there been any change in the victim?"

Shaking his head he realized the woman on the line couldn't see him he answered in words.

"No."

"Reid, what can I do?"

Reid looked over and found Luke standing behind him, staring at the body. Nodding to the phone, he silently asked Luke to take it. Understanding the gesture Luke reached down and put the phone to his own ear.

Now that he was free to move he began working. Diving in he reached into the hole in Henry's neck and pinched the artery that was releasing most of the blood. He could vaguely hear Luke talking to the dispatcher, but was too preoccupied to acknowledge what they were saying.

"Come on Hank, you can't die on me now."

Hearing a tiny scratching noise from above him he glanced around but found nothing out of place. Turning back to Henry he continued to squeeze the artery.

"Reid, watch out." Hearing Luke Scream his name Reid jerked his hand to the side quickly, barley moving before the knife they had placed on the counter earlier fell and stabbed Henry in the center of the neck. Pulling his bloodied hands back Reid heard the pounding on the door before Luke did but remained staring at the now still body before him.

He felt himself being pushed out of the way, as the paramedics began working on the corpse in front of him, but Reid knew it was all for not. Henry Coleman was dead, the last knife made sure of that.

The paramedics worked on the body, but finding it to be hopeless moved the body onto a stretcher and moved it into the ambulance. Reid had stood up and made to follow the medics to the ambulance but was stopped by Luke who was no longer had the phone. The blonde was gripping Reid blood soaked hand, but he didn't care.

"Reid."

"I have to go maybe I can save him."

"Reid, please."

"I can't just let them take him."

"Reid, stop now." Luke screamed in a desperate voice.

Reid did stop, he stopped and turned to the teary eyed Italian, his eyes widened and he pulled the younger man to his chest neither caring about the blood covering Reid's front. Reid held on to Luke like a lifeline, Luke gripped back with as much desperation. Neither noticed when Katie came from the room she had been cowering in.

"Reid, what happened to Henry?" Her voice held such sadness; Reid could barely look at her.

"They took him away in the ambulance, to the hospital."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

Looking away Reid burrowed his face into Luke's hair. "He was dead Katie."

The sound Katie made was like all the others when he had to tell family members he couldn't save their loved ones. Every time he heard their sounds of denial his heart broke. He would never let anyone know though; he would never tell them that every time he lost a patient they took a small part of him with them.

"No Reid, no it's not possible!" Katie fell heavily onto her couch still clutching Jacob to her chest.

Releasing Luke he slowly walked over to where Henry had been laying, the small puddle of red liquid following along the groove of the tiles. Hearing a knock on the door he hear Luke answer it and was vaguely aware of Margo and some of Oakdale's finest, but right now he was to preoccupied with the blood and the odd pattern it was making. To him he could vaguely make out a word, but that was impossible, wasn't it. Reading the jagged letters he breathed out.

Whispering he looked over his shoulder to the three talking by the coach and the 2 police officers staring by the door. Looking back at the word he couldn't help but swallow the gasp that threatened to escape.

_"Sacrifice."_

* * *

><p>Sorry sorry sorry, it took so long! But I hope you like it, please review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Alright it's a new chapter! I just wanted to let everyone know that this story isn't done so I'm updating as I write, also that would be the reason it has been almost a month since I last updated. Sorry I've just had some very personal things going on recently, but hopefully I'll at least get the updates coming out faster.

And the whole ER rooms, ok really I have no idea what they really look like so I've taken creative license for those… well I take creative license for pretty much everything in this story.

Also in this story the train never happened, and it's set maybe a year or something from the end of the show.

And in case you haven't figured out, there will be character death in this story… lots and lots of character death! (Wahhahhahha)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Reid had taken Luke home, taken him back to the apartment they shared. There was nothing he could do for Katie; she had her family to comfort her.<p>

Coming out of their bedroom Reid couldn't help the small sigh from escaping when he found Luke sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Reid rubbed his shoulder, and walked into the kitchen towards the fridge. Opening the door, He grabbed two bottles of water, and walked over to the couch. Sitting down heavily, Reid knocked the water bottle against Luke's shoulder.

"Here".

Luke raised his head and shook it, blond locks flying around him. "No thanks Reid, I just- I just wanna know what's going on. Why did Henry die? I saved him!"

Reid frowned and shrugged. "I don't know Luke."

Biting his lip Luke shouted at the nonchalant doctor, "Well that doesn't really answer my question!" He of course didn't mean to be angry at the surgeon, but he felt so helpless, he just watches a man get killed. It was a terrifying experience. He hoped he would never have to watch the life leave another human being for as long as he lived.

Reid's face stayed neutral; not showing any emotion. He was use to this kind of reaction from patient's family when he was unable to save them. They ask themselves why they died, why he wasn't able to save them. It was unfortunately a natural part of grieving.

"I'm sorry Reid. I guess I'm just a little stressed." Luke gave a small humorless laugh and rubbed his forehead.

Sitting the waters on the coffee table Reid reached over and gripped Luke's hand. "Hey. It's alright."

Leaning over Luke rested his head on Reid's shoulder. Reid in turned wrapped his arms around the smaller blond and squeezed his waist.

The living room fell into silence, the occupants just sitting on the couch listening to the low hum of the air conditioner; content with being with each other.

Luke sat up and made to speak when he was interrupted by the beeping of Reid's pager.

Glancing down to the small device attached to his belt Reid sighed. "It's the hospital, looks like a head trauma's been called in." Looking over to Luke, he found the young blond had put his head back in his hands. Leaning over he kissed Luke's temple and grabbed his jacket off the hook by the door and walked out of the apartment.

He hated to leave Luke in his time of need, but he had lives he needed to save, it was what he did best, what he was put on the earth to do.

Luke would be ok.

()()

After walking out of the locker room, in fresh scrubs, Reid was approached by a nurse carrying a clip board. She hesitantly stepped up beside him and started reading.

"Doctor Oliver your patient Marcus Taylor was brought in a couple of minutes ago. It appeared he jumped or fell off of a roof. The paramedics say he fractured his skull, and blood is leaking into the cranium. He also-."

"Is he Lucid?"

The nurse looked around panicked, and then began to riffle through the papers on her clip board. "Um, I- I don't know what-?"

Narrowing his eyes Reid grabbed the clip board from her grip. "Lucid, is he able to communicate: coherently, clearly, intelligibly. Is there anyone here who's had an education higher than kindergarten?"

The poor nurse's eyes widened and her lips where pressed tightly together. Turning around she quickly ran down the hall way. Listening after the retreating figure Reid failed to hear sobs, frowning he tilted his head. No sobs, wouldn't Luke be proud of him.

()()

As he walked down the hallway he flipped through the chart, although his eyes were skimming the writing he wasn't able to understand anything he was reading. His thoughts kept drifting to the sullen man he left on their couch. Reid couldn't help but sigh. Luke was feeling terrible about the deaths he was unable to prevent, but anyone who knew Reid knew he also hated seeing people die when he knew he could save them, especially when he liked (or dare he even say loved) them. Losing Henry was breaking Reid more than he would ever show, but he was the doctor who made nurses cry, he would never show his emotions to anyone that wasn't Luke, and maybe Katie.

Before he realized, he had reached the ER and walked through the doors to scrub in. A tall male nurse strode over to him and began to state the condition of his patient to the red haired doctor.

"Sir, the patient has been stabilized and the leaking into the brain has been stopped, so it should be a pretty simple operation."

He was called in for this? Even a two bit hack like Channing could have done this surgery. He himself could do it with his eyes closed, and his hands behind his back.

"Is the patient lucid?" Maybe 'pathetic nurse number two' went to elementary school.

"He wasn't in the ambulance sir, and he was still0 unconscious when he was brought into the ER."

Nodding Reid slightly smirked, maybe he spoke to soon about all of Memorial's nurse staff, they all aren't as stupid as they seem.

"If it is such a simple operation why was I called in? Any doctor in this hospital could have handled such a simple intracranial injury."

The blond nurse in front of him frowned and bit his lip. "A what injury?" Ok so maybe he was right the first time; maybe Memorial was full of idiots.

Sighing Reid prayed for the man in the ER, he may die just for the mere fact that the nurses didn't know a thing about being a nurse before they became one. Stepping through the doors when they opened he found himself facing a bald man lying on a gurney who looked vaguely familiar, he just couldn't place where he had seen him before, shaking his head he indicated a nurse to lower his mask onto his face, nodding the other way he stuck out his hand and spoke loudly, "Scalpel." Once he was handed one Reid began cutting into the bald man's cranium.

The surgery was not going as smooth as Reid had planned, the bleeding had resumed, and the confident surgeon had a tough time getting it to halt, but luckily he was able to stop the leak before it could cause any damage. During a crucial moment of the surgery a clumsy nurse, trying to move the hazard container, had managed to trip over a short cord, placed where no one ever walked, or needed to walk.

Reid being Reid growled over his shoulder, and barked for the young nurse to leave the ER. Taking his advice she rushed towards the door. When she passed a small metal cabinet it caused a small gust of wind that followed her quickly retreating body, and the wind accidentally propelled some papers onto the floor, frowning Reid momentarily looked down and his eyes flickered. Written on the paper he found the phrase 'EMERGENCY' in dark red ink, or was it blood? Blinking his eyes shut he slowly opened them again, but found the previously slandered piece of paper was now blank. Shaking his head he frowned at the nurse giving him a concerned look.

Glancing up to the clock he sighed. He had been here way to long for a routine surgery.

Looking to the nurse watching the injured man's vitals he asked, "How is he doing?"

The nurse squeaked and then answered. "His pulse is steady, vitals are normal." Nodding Reid began to sew the wound shut. When he was done he placed the utensil back onto the tray sitting beside him and began taking off his gloves, nodding to the same nurse who had given him a concerned look he snapped at her to, "give him 1 cc of morphine". He then turned and handed his gloves to the tall light haired man, Or 'pathetic nurse number two' as he has come to call him. Sitting them in the tall man's hands he turned around before he saw the only male nurse in the room drop his gloves to the floor. He also didn't see 'lazy nurse' nudge them farther under the bed so the volatile doctor wouldn't yell at him for dropping them.

The plump nurse grabbed the syringe from the table and grabbed the glass bottle that was sitting next to it. She then plunged the needle into the top of the bottle, measuring out 1 cc of morphine. Next the slightly pudgy nurse stuck in into his IV and emptied the liquid into the man's blood stream. Pulling the needle from the IV she attempted to drop the small needle into the hazards material container but didn't know the container had been moved and not replaced, so her small syringe fell to the floor.

Frowning Reid shook his head, he felt strange like something was watching him. Glancing around him, he found nothing. Sighing he looked back to the patient who was still lying on the table, slowly breathing. Turning towards the door Reid made to leave, but was halted by the loud shrill of machines behind him.

"Shit!"

The body on the table was convulsing uncontrollably, thrashing around like he was being attacked.

"What's wrong?"

Reid rushed forward and gripped the man's shoulders.

"His blood pressure just sky rocketed!"

Reid glanced to the machine and watched the sporadic rhythm of his patient's heartbeat.

Bum-bumbuda-bum-bada

Bada-bum-bum-bada

Bum- badada-bum

Badadadadad

Sacrifice

Bada-bada-bum

Shaking his head he blinked, he was hearing things; he had to be hearing things!

Flipping around he grabbed the scalpel, gripping the side of the bed he propelled himself back to face the patient, but slid on the gloves under the bed, and his arm snapped back, propelling the scalpel down, straight toward the unaware comatose man lying on the bad. Reid watched as it struck the bed beside the man's head.

The whole room gave a collective sigh of relief. Glancing over his shoulder Reid gave a hateful glare to the laughing nurses.

After Reid had stabilized the dark haired man he brushed the sweat from his own brow, it hadn't taken much time after the initial troubles for Reid to get Marcus Taylor stabilized and for that Reid was grateful, he needed to get home; get home to Luke.

Turning to the other nurses he gestured for them to movie him out of the room and into ICU.

"Take him to ICU; let me know if there are any problems."

Nodding the nurses began pushing the gurney towards the door, but before they had moved the bed more than a few feet a small red haired nurse stepped on the previously forgotten syringe. The syringe flew into the air, and the nurse fell backwards into a large breathing machine, the machine tipped over pulling the cored out of the wall and flicking it into the fluid bag, the liquid falls to the floor creating a puddle. The syringe finally lands with a dull click on the floor.

Letting out a small breath Reid turned to once again berate the marvelous nurses of Memorial when he hear a small crack glancing around he was unable to pinpoint where it was coming from. Shrugging Reid once again indicated the nurses to move the patient, but as they moved forward to grip the gurney, the large spotlight above the bed gave a shudder and fell onto the silent figure. Shielding his eyes from the flashing of the electric shock, Reid's eyes widened.

What the hell was happening!

* * *

><p>Ok so I know it's been forever, and I am super sorry, and I know this isn't really the best chapter but hey I should have the next one up tomorrow!<p>

Just watched the new Final Destination movie and I have to say it was a terrible movie, but I think that's what makes them so great! If you haven't seen it, do because you will laugh every time someone dies…. Yeah I'm a little morbid, get over it!

As Always, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

AHHH yeah i'm back! This is a very short chapter, but it's just adding up to the big bang!

Okay, well leave we a review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own ATWT or FD

* * *

><p>"Reid!"<p>

Luke ran through the door of his apartment and found Reid in a similar position as he was in the previous day.

Luke plopped himself on the couch and touched Reid's back.

"Reid I-" he was cut off by a sorrowful sigh.

"Luke- I don't even know what to say? He was right there Luke!"

The blond bit his lip, and shook his head. "No Reid, it was a freak accident- it wasn't your fault."

Reid snorted. "No Luke, this was more than a freak accident. You were right." He stood up and walked to the bookshelf. "Henry and this Marcus guy, they shouldn't have died. It isn't just a coincidence, a knife and a light just happen to fall? It's just too much of a coincidence!"

Luke scrunched up his nose and stared at his boyfriend. Reid had been acting strange ever since reading about the predictions. One minute he believed and then the next he didn't, it just wasn't like his level headed lover. But he could only assume it was because it didn't fit into his world of facts and figures. A slight smile crossed his face, but it quickly flickered away. Reid hadn't believed in love when he had moved to Oakdale, but look at him now going on a year strong with Luke.

"So do you believe there's something going on here then?"

Reid whacked himself over the head softly and then scoffed. "I don't know Luke!" He turned back to Luke and rubbed his eyes. "I never believed on this kind of crap before, but the things that are happening- how can you explain them?" He contemplated telling his lover about the things he's been seeing, but thought it best not to. Luke was already an overly protective man, growing up with three younger siblings, adding on the happenings around him, he wouldn't let Reid leave their home.

Luke fidgeted on the couch, and then stood up. He needed to do something, anything to keep his mind busy. "Well we should probably start by calling this doctor. Maybe he can help." Walking to the kitchen Luke threw open the refrigerator door, and scanned the contents. "How about I make some hamburgers? You have to be starving."

Reid shook his head and headed back towards their bedroom. "No I think I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed."

Frowning with worry, Luke reluctantly nodded his head. "Alright, but I'll make you one and put it in the oven to stay warm. Ok?"

Reid shrugged, and walked through their bedroom door, slamming it loudly.

Luke didn't know what to do, the more crazy things that happened in town, the more it felt like Reid was pulling away from him. They needed to stick together. All the craziness going around town, Luke wanted Reid to come to him. He wanted Reid to confide in him, but Luke knew Reid was hiding something from him. Luke grunted, Reid should be comfortable telling him things, they had been together long enough.

Luke groaned and took the meat out of the refrigerator. Setting the meat on the counter he went back to grab the seasonings out of the cabinets. Brushing against something soft he peered into the dark shelf and found himself staring at two small yellow eyes. A small squealed escaped Luke's mouth, he stepped back and slipped on a tile, the jar flying out of his hand and sailing across the room. Luke caught himself on the counter and cursed, damn they had mice again. Grabbing a flashlight out of the drawer he pursed his lips and stared into the cabinet, but the mouse had long since scampered off.

"You darn things can stay in the barn."

Setting the flashlight on the counter he glanced around searching for the jar of spices. Grinding his teeth, he snorted when he spotted it across the room. Then he groaned in distress when he saw that it had knocked a picture off of the wall.

"oh man, I hope it didn't break the glass."

Rushing across the room Luke bent down and grasped the frame, but flinched back when he felt a prick on his finger. Inspecting his finger he found a small cut, which he quickly stuck in his mouth. Grasping the frame, more carefully this time, he flipped it over inspecting the damage. A jagged line crossed his youngest brothers face, the rest of the picture remained crack free. His family's faces smiled back at him, so carefree. Ignoring everyone other than his brother's face he studied it intently. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't understand what it was. Luke stared at his brother's face, and then gasped in realization. Grabbing his keys off of the table by the door he threw open the door rushing to the farm.

Reid slept in the bed completely oblivious.


End file.
